


Rebuilding The Nest

by DeuBun



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Awkward Romance, Battle Couple, Big Brothers, Bird/Human Hybrids, Birds, Brotherly Bonding, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fish out of Water, Friends to Lovers, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Marriage Proposal, One Piece Universe, Overprotective, Portgas D. Ace Needs a Hug, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Older Brothers, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Shirohige Kaizoku-dan | Whitebeard Pirates, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Romance, Team as Family, Touch-Starved, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeuBun/pseuds/DeuBun
Summary: being transported away from home was less than ideal. Like a nest uprooted by a storm it can be hard to find ones purpose. But meeting new friends, and possibly finding love can change everything.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Original Character(s), Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Original Female Character(s), Kaku (One Piece)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 96
Kudos: 181





	1. Adventure Awaits

**Author's Note:**

> Just some self insert fun for me to work on, but wanted to post for all my fellow Marco lovers

When the sun rises in the morning you can surely bet that it will set once the sky begins to turn a bright amber. It was a small bit of predictability we can count on from day to day, something that kept us grounded. A lot of times we look past such a thing. Not realizing how important the normalcy really was. 

I tended to live off the little schedule in my head. Finding comfort, and solace with everything planned out. It may not have been the most organized, or perfect plan, but it was there. Go to bed at the same time, wake up at the same time, and repeat the next day. Thinking over each detail beforehand, and how long it would take so I could be prepared for the time to come. At times I barely realized I would do this, and sometimes I felt I took that for granted. 

Today especially was supposed to be easy. Go to the bookstore, grab textbooks, and-after paying an arm and a leg for them-go home. Thats what was supposed to happen, and normally that's all I would do, but today was a little different. 

Leaving to go somewhere tended to be rare for me. If someone didn't force me out of my room then I would normally just spend all day hunched over my computer as I busied myself with school work. Though hearing my therapist explain time and time again the importance of having adventure, getting out of my shell per say, made me want to branch out. I normally never had much success though, tending to be chained down by social anxiety and depression, but sometimes even I needed a small change. Just bite sized enough to take in slowly. 

So here I was, just wandering around the bookstore without any purpose. I already had my books, so it wasn't like I had much of an excuse to be pawing away at the old titles. Yet I couldn't seem to stop myself. Taking down a book, reading its description, and putting it back when I didn't find it interesting. 

Though I could feel myself become drawn towards the older books that were littered across the store. Antiques with yellowing pages that contrasted with the newer titles that were much more prominent. I wasn't sure why I liked them so much, maybe it's just the charm of it, but my hand just kept reaching for each worn cover so I could look through their old content. Taking in bits of history with each page before getting distracted and moving onto the next one. 

That's when I saw it though. Out of the corner of my eye was a book larger than the rest. Its spine beat up, and the golden trim that seemed to once accompany the color now slightly faded. Though with no title on its spine I was left to ponder what such a large book could possibly be. I knew I would never read it, but my curiosity peaked at this point. 

I set down the textbooks, and reached up to grab the book. My small frame made it hard to do so, but after standing on my tiptoes I was able to grab a hold of it. After the struggle I was finally able to pull it down and get a good look at its cover. 

The Adventure Awaits!  
Despite how worn it was the title rang out loud and clear. Big, golden cursive letters jumping as I read that title over and over again. I would have expected this to be an old dictionary, or a textbook from size alone. Yet it didn't seem to be? I mean, I wasn't entirely sure, as there weren't any hints anywhere to tell me what it was about. Just a faded mural of a ship on the front, and the title. I honestly found it to be pretty, and I had to admit I was intrigued. 

Without any restraint I flipped open the book and turned to a random page, but things didn't go like they should have. I just wanted to see what it was about, that's all, but instead I was instantly blinded by a flash of light. My vision became black as I dropped the book in order to try and protect my pained eyes. Rubbing aggressively at them before I ended up disoriented and falling on my butt. 

Jesus! What the heck even was that!? Some sick version of a prank? 

As my vision slowly returned I let out a sigh of relief. The last thing I needed was going blind from someone's terrible idea of a joke. Though the moment I began to catch sight of color I realized something was off with my surroundings. 

I was outside? Instead of the familiar atmosphere of a bookstore there were trees. A lot of trees. Honestly I wasn't even sure if I place like this was anywhere near the residential shopping strip I was at just seconds ago! Seriously, since when was there a forest anywhere near my college town? 

I shot my gaze everywhere. Hoping that I could at least spot a familiar building, or landmark. Yet there was nothing. Just trees, more trees, and a large mountain in the distance. I paused when I caught sight of the mountain. Holy shit that was a real mountain. Where the hell did that come from!? 

A gust of hot wind then blew through the forest. Jostling my hair, and causing me to sweat in the thick coat I was wearing. A wave of confusion washed over me as I tried to piece together how winter turned to summer in a blink of an eye. I mean, there had to be a reasonable explanation. Right? My poor brain could barely keep up with all the thoughts that were now popping in my head as I slowly began to overload. 

As much as I tried to reason with myself I couldn't help how my body began to shake. What if I was kidnapped? What if I was hallucinating and suffered a schizophrenic break!? Maybe I was now a part of someone's own version of The Dangerous Game!? I couldn't help these thoughts, and as seconds went by my blood became colder and colder. 

Holy shit. I was lost in some random forest. I was going to die! Some random animal will eat my rotting corpse, and no one will ever know what happened to me!? 

My vision slowly began to blur as my surroundings began to spin like a top. I felt like I was going to pass out, and vomit at the same time. Breath hitching a few times as I began to hyperventilate. Shitshitshitshit! I tried to force myself back onto my feet but just fell back down feebly. How was I even supposed to deal with something like this!? Out of all the things to meticulously plan over in my head this was not one of them! 

Though out of the corner of my eye I saw it. Old pages with golden lettering, and ship mural. The book! In my anxiety ridden stupor I reached forward and grabbed a hold of the thick spine, staring holes into it as though the thing had just burned me. Slightly on edge as I flipped through the pages, half expecting to get a flash of light to the face again. Yet, there was nothing. 

I Took a deep breath. Trying whatever I could to steady my nerves before I went back to thinking. The last thing I did before ending up here was opening this book, but that couldn't be possible. Magic books weren't real beyond fantasy novels. As much as I wished otherwise that was the truth. I gulped though when the next question popped into my head. 

Then how did I end up here? With that my weak constitution broke. Tears wracking my body as the nerves began to take me over. I was useless, I couldn't survive on my own, and there was no doubt I was going to die here. 

I was scared, and I had no qualms in saying so.


	2. Hostile Welcomes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all of this is self inserty and im sorry

It took me a while to return to my senses. The crying fest in the middle of an unknown forest wasn't the most dignified thing I had ever done, but I was far from dignified. My emotions were high (which wasn't hard for me), and it wasn't something I could just deny. The proof was in the pudding after all. 

Once I settled down enough I was able to leave behind the clearing. It was harder than I had expected to be honest. A part of me didn't want to leave, thinking that maybe if I stayed I could find the answers I'm looking for. At least I had the book I guess? 

I had spent hours flipping through the thing only to be frustrated when I found nothing of importance. It was just about ships, and other things I didn't really understand. There were even several pages dedicated to weird maps of places I didn't recognize, but even if I could it was so worn it couldn't be read. Just faded ink with some splashes of color. I wasn't expecting a step by step guide on working a magic book, but I was hoping for anything at this point. 

So instead I was left to walk. I always wanted to believe I was strong, but I was starting to doubt that now. Asthma kicked in not even ten minutes later as I was leaning against a tree for support. Sweating through my sweater as it was ill fitted for the hot weather I was now in, and as though I was being taunted I could feel my throat start to become parched. I didn't even have time to think anything over, or make a plan, as fate decided to torture me. 

So now I was blindly roaming around. Dehydrated, and the ten pound book hugged towards my chest. So far all I had found was flowers, squirrels, and of course more trees. I mean a drinkable water source would have been nice, but instead the forest had come to life for me. Animals chattering away above as the harsh sun peeked through the leafs to shine down on my form. If this was a different situation I would have found it relaxing. 

Lucky for me the trees began to thin out, and mossy forest floors became plush grassy meadows. It was almost like the trees were gates now, opening the way to a new world. Yeah, I was not in Texas anymore. That was now more than apparent. 

Instead of highways that stretched across the state there were grassy hills blowing gently in the wind, Instead of skyscrapers there were mountains, and instead of suburbs there was a tiny little village that sat at the bottom of the hill I was standing upon. A wave of hope instantly washed over me when my brain finally processed what I was staring at. 

A village meant civilization, and civilization meant people. I didn't think I had anymore tears to cry, but here I was, bawling once again. Holy cow I was saved. 

Without any hesitation I began to run down the steep hill. Paying no mind to how my curly brown hair had twigs sticking out of it, or how there were bruises now littering my skin. I must have looked insane as I charged towards the town. And the moment I rushed through the front gates I fell to my knees, breathing heavily in order to catch my breath. A few townspeople who were out and about shot me cautioned glares. Seeming to already not trust this strange, unknown person. 

Crap. What if they saw me as a threat and attacked me!? Or even worse, kill me!? I froze when that popped into my head. Trying to wade through my thoughts in order to figure out what the hell I was supposed to do here! I began to fidget with my hands, scratching at the skin around my nails as I nervously stared at a few skeptical townspeople. 

“Um, hi?” I tried to say something, but instead just cringed at the meek response that fell from my lips. Welp, I was screwing myself over. 

“I-I woke up not far from here, wait, no. Actually, i'm not sure? Maybe not close here, but still, I'm lost.” The word vomit seemed to continue. My poor brain became overwhelmed as a million things began to flash through my head in rapid succession. It wasn't uncommon for my brain to be active, but it annoyed me even on good days. 

The few people who stopped to stare didn't say a word. Whispers began to break out among the group before they all left in their separate ways. Ok? Did I do something wrong? I was left all alone to ponder my existence, watching as the villagers just went along their day. It was almost like I wasn't there. The way they weaved around me was as though I was just one little roadblock in their lives, not a living person. 

“Um, excuse me?” My voice just got lost in the crowd, making me feel even smaller than I normally did. I didn't want to cause any trouble, even for strangers, and I couldn't help but feel like I had messed up. Resulting in the rejection that I was now facing for my actions. I gulped, feeling as though I should crawl into a hole to never resurface again. 

After spending a few minutes allowing myself to be lost within the bustling crowds. Barely registering my surroundings even when random people shoved past me to get where they were going. It always seemed to devolve to this. Too afraid to ask for help, and too afraid to want it in the first place. Just always drifting about waiting for someone to take notice and rescue me whether I liked it or not. 

I took a deep breath, and simultaneously moved my shaky foot forward. I was close to being swept away by the villagers at this point. Whatever type of morning rush this was bumping me around until I could finally find my footing, and I was pulled away into the current of people. My worried screams were muffled by the loud chatter that was the crowd, and I was once again invisible to the world. Whisked away into the strange world that was this village I happened to find. 

It took awhile, but I was finally able to push my way past so I could stand in a section not crowned with people. Quickly finding myself in some type of old timey farmers market. Men and women selling their wares in colorful booths that were filled with variety. Vegetables, silks, clothes, and meats as far as my eyes could see. It looked as though the place had jumped right out of a fantasy novel! My worries had been pushed to the back of my head, allowing myself to excitedly look over the mysterious wares that I never once laid my eyes on before! Amazing!

“You're not from around here are you?” I jumped when the new voice reached my ears. Snapping my head up where I was instantly face to face with a strange man, and a frightened squeak escaped my lips. Who the heck was this guy!? 

“The hell is wrong with you? Are you an outsider or not!?” I jumped again when he barked at me, quickly forcing me to nod in agreement. The man watching me with judgement filled eyes. Seeming to be sizing me up as he used two fingers to fiddle with the mustache on his face. 

“You dont look like a pirate, but who knows in this day and age. Whatever it is go back to where you came from! Pirates are not welcomed here!” He banged his fist against his stall causing the entire table to shake, and a few wares to clink against one another at the impact. 

"Did you just call me a pirate?" I couldn't help but be appalled! Since when was pirate an insult!? Did some new trend just miss me completely again!? The man didn't bother to answer my question, and instead sent a glare my way. 

“Didn't I tell you to get lost!? Scram!” I had to quickly duck in order to dodge a candlestick flying right at my face, the object making a sickening crack as it impacted with a stack of crates. I don't understand. What did I do wrong? I wasn't trying to make anyone upset, but could I have upset someone without realizing it. I just knew I would do something dumb like that! 

I didn't have to be told twice before I scurried away. The man was still screaming, and raving on about pirates as I fled. He didn't even seem to care what he was tossing at me, and whatever was in his vicinity was fair game. This was made worse by the fact I couldn't defend myself, both arms preoccupied with keeping the book safe which left me vulnerable (I couldn't just abandon my way home). Flying objects colliding with my back, arms, and some even flying past me in an attempt to land a blow. 

All the sudden something heavy collided with the back of my head. My vision swimming with stars as I was forced forward by the impact, and left to writhe in pain for a couple seconds before my vision could return. There laying next to my head was a chest. Big enough to leave one hell of a bruise, but small enough to carry. Without little thought I grabbed a hold of the dark wooden chest, and with a little bit of trouble, ran away with it stacked on top of the book. Glares, and screams following me the entire time I ran. 

I wanted more than nothing to cry. I was alone, and hated for reasons I couldn't comprehend. I just wanted to go home.


	3. Birds Of A Feather

It was a fruit. 

I could only sigh. When I had picked up the chest I was expecting a weapon, or maybe some sort of valuable, but instead it was just a fruit. I scooped it up into my hands, turning it side to side to examine its wonky features. 

It was the same size of a grapefruit, with spiral grooves, and a strange yellow coloration. A dandelion yellow that seemed to become brighter when raised towards the sunlight. It was so strange, and I couldn't help but get lost in every detail as I stared at each groove. My stomach began to grumble then, hunger starting to take control as I tried to piece together if I could eat such a weird fruit. 

I brought it to my nose, slowly smelling it to see what else I could pick up. Nothing. It didn't smell like anything. I had to admit I was a little disappointed. I was hoping that a smell could give me an idea of what it was, or how it would taste. Though it could have been poisonous for all I knew, and of course I had no intention to die today. Despite this the temptation never ceased. I was just hungry, and for some reason I was just drawn to it. 

With my mind clouded I bit into the fruit, my senses instantly being taken over by a disgusting taste. It was like a mixture of rotten eggs, and sewage all poured into one simple bite. Yet I didn't stop chewing, and even swallowed the bite when I was done. The sickly taste slowly moving down my throat as I felt myself grow ill. 

I gagged, tossing away the cursed fruit as I was left to dry heave. Trying whatever I could to get rid of the vile food that entered my stomach, but it didn't work. Nothing came out, and I was left with some unknown fruit in my system. I had screwed up. 

I could feel anxiety creep into my head. I was going to die, and it would be my fault. I tried over and over again to throw up whatever the hell I had consumed, but nothing happened. I was stuck with it, and there was no telling what would happen. What the hell had come over me!? 

I slowly pulled myself to my feet. Wobbling uneasily before I fell back to my knees. Whether this is because of the poisonous fruit, or panic I had no idea. All I could think was that I needed to run! Get away from it all, and never look back! 

I snatched the large book into my arms and scrambled away from the town. Tears streaming down my face as I recklessly threw myself past shrubbery, and a few long hanging branches. I must have hurt myself along the way because before I knew it there were small streaks of blood running down my face and hands. So here I was. My weak self practically flailing across the forest as I awaited my inevitable death. 

“Shit!” My foot caught a protruding root sending me flying forward. Screams escaping my throat when my body quickly began to approach the hard forest floor. I was weak! Useless! Eating a random fruit, and being clumsy enough to be tripped up by a root of all things! Stupid stupid stupid! 

I slammed my eyes shut, and dropped the book so I could try and catch the fall. Internally wincing as I waited for the heavy impact. It never came, and instead something had broken the fall. No, that couldn't have been possible. Right? 

I slowly reopened my eyes, instantly taking in the colorful flora that I was left face to face with. So, I was ok? I wasn't hurt, at least from what I knew, but something still had felt off. I groaned, and tried to push myself back up only to fail. What? 

I had to forcibly swallow down a glob of saliva when I realized that something was wrong. My arms aren't working. No matter what I tried to do my body refused to respond! What the hell did I do to myself!? Shakily I stared down at myself, preparing myself for what was to come, but nothing I could have thought up would come close to what I saw. 

Feathers. Deep brown fluffy feathers dotted with specks of white was all I could see in place of my arms. My heart dropped straight to my stomach as my head slowly moved to look over the rest of my body. Feathered chest, long wings, and sharp talons catching my gaze. I must have hit my head. Yeah! I must be having some weird ass coma dream! That had to be it. 

Snapping me out of my thoughts was a sharp noise from far away. I wasn't sure how I was able to pick up on it, or why it seemed to naturally intrigue me, but without even thinking my head quickly whirled back until I was staring behind me. Except my body did not turn with it, and a fluffy back now in view. Did my head just? 

I screamed, bursting forth from where I sat in order to run in circles. This can't be happening! There was no way I just did that! Heads don't just turn 180 degrees everyday! It was impossible! The bushes were now towering over me as well, and even the book was bigger than me which made me come to a realization. I had somehow turned into a small bird. 

I halted, taking deep and frighetend breaths as I continued to stare at the wings that I now possessed. This can't be happening! I almost passed out when I was able to wiggle the talons as though they were my toes. Plopping right back on the ground with a thousand yard stare, and hopelessness washing over me. Why did this have to happen to me? I am ripped away from my home, thrown out of the only signs of civilization, and now I have turned into a bird. I was utterly, and hopelessly lost. 

I wanted nothing more than to cry, but did whatever I could to hold it in. No! I needed to try and be strong, I wasn't, but I needed to at least try. If I wanted to survive I couldn't just sit around and cry all day. But there was also that voice in my head, digging deep within to tell me that I was just going to end up dead. It didn't matter what I did, I was always going to fail. 

I retreated into myself, feeling my confidence slowly drain away from me. I didn't matter what I did, the result will always be the same. Yeah, that was more than likely the case here. Everything bad seemed to follow me with a vengeance. There was no escape. 

I ran my hands through my hair, a nervous tick I tended to do, and bit my lip to the point of bleeding. Wait….hair? hands? My eyes widened when I realized what this meant. I was human again!? But, how!? Why!? 

I stared over my, very human, form. Eyes watering this time with tears of joy as I jumped back to my feet in a silent cheer. I wasn't a bird anymore!? What is even happening anymore!? I couldn't think of any reason why I could turn into a bird, and turn back as though nothing had happened! Could the fruit have drugged me into thinking something like that had happened? Yeah! That had to be it! It's not like it could be magic after all, that would be impossible. 

Starting to calm down I reached for the large book that was sitting patiently by my side, but I was never able to grasp it. Instantly shrinking back down to the fluffy feathery form with a shriek, and landing right on the book's faded cover. Its title mocking me as I could only stare down at it incedulously. 

Whoever thought this was an adventure owed me a refund.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everything makes sense >.<


	4. Pirates In The Marketplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whitebeards finally show up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There arent a lot of sources that accurately describe some of the commanders personalities, so I took a lot of creative liberty. Also trying to figure out hoe Berry works was a challenge so correct me if im wrong

There was really no set pattern to the whole turning into a bird thing. Well, more of an owl than just a regular bird. The reflection of a wide yellow eyed, and dorky thing being proof of that. Though what species I was didn't exactly matter at this point, as I still had no idea how to control it. Trust me, I tried to figure it out, but got very minimal information. The only times I was able to really control the transformation was if something surprised me. One little jolt of shock causing me to shrink down to the tiny fluffy form in an instant. It was a little more than annoying at this point, and that was only after I got over the panic it caused. 

It had been a week now since that first fateful day, and I was not any closer to finding a way home. The book was one thing. I had tried to look through it more closely with all the free time I had, but found nothing. Some pages had been destroyed beyond recognition from water damage, or had pages completely ripped out. The ones that were legible didn't give me much to go off of as well. Some were just in depth descriptions of weird looking mythical fish (“elephant tuna?” really?), and others about parts of a ship that I tended to skip over anyway. Therefore, nothing in value came from it. I couldn't even use my phone since it had broken the moment on impact. 

There was one thing I was able to figure out at least, and that was getting food. Turns out the villagers (though hostile to strangers) were kind to animals, and barely even looked their way. Even when a strangely small owl was just strolling down the street in the middle of the day nobody seemed to mind. This made it incredibly easy to snag a roll, or piece of fish from the market stalls every morning. Though an owl can only carry so much, and this dilemma leads to my other way of surviving. Pick pocketing. 

I still had no clue how to fly, but the tiny body allowed me to be fast enough to snatch away some money before anyone noticed. Using the tiny beak to grab a few unrecognizable bills, and when I gathered up enough I would head into town as my human self (whenever I could turn back to human) to purchase food. The villagers still wouldn't talk to me, but as long as I could pay they didn't give me any issues. I felt bad for taking their money, but at this point I was more worried about myself. 

A new realization as well was the place I had ended up at. I thought maybe it could be some remote town in the mountains, but instead I learned something even more disheartening. While walking farther into the woods I had ended up face to face with a steep cliff, and below it the wide blue ocean. 

I could only fall to my knees when I saw it. I was in deeper shit than I had thought before, and there was no way in knowing if I could fix this. Here I was surrounded by the ocean, and with no way of getting a boat. My plans of just surviving till someone came looking for me completely dashed. How does someone just end up on some mystery island out of all places!? I tried to figure it out, piece together an answer, but for once my mind drew a blank. Somehow millions of thoughts turned to nothing. Allowing myself to just fall to the ground, and stare out into the vast sea. Wondering what could be waiting for me on the horizon.

New plan! Save up a lot of money, and buy a boat! I couldn't stay here forever (wherever here was), and at this point I doubted anyone would even be able to find me. So the next logical step would be leaving to find my home. Though I could feel that hope be dashed when it became apparent the numerous ways I could die at sea. Starvation, dehydration, exposure, something eating me, and whatever else may lurk throughout the uncharted waters. It would be suicide to leave, right? Honestly I had no idea, and the entire debate was starting to hurt my overworked brain. 

I just decided to push those thoughts to the deepest depths of my mind. Boat first, crippling anxiety later. Though I quickly learned getting a boat would be harder than I had expected. Not only was there no port here, there also was only one single person that could make them. 

This man lived a little bit away from the main town. His large shack was covered with fishing gear, and half made boats were scattered throughout the grassy field. Some more extravagant than others, but as long as it got the job done it didn't matter to me. 

“Are you that outsider everyones been talking about?” I jumped, doing my best to control my composure so I wouldn't shrink down into owl form, before turning to face the speaker. A gruff looking old man was staring me down from the entrance of his shack. 

“U-Uh yeah, I guess that would be me.” My voice was rough, a long time without speaking being the culprit. Whether he noticed or not was unknown. He just grunted before taking another swig of his cigarette, the smoke billowing upward and making the air smell putrid. My poor weak lungs screaming for fresh air as the man and his cigarette moved closer. 

“You got a name?” Honestly, the question caught me off guard. Not once had anyone asked my name since I had shown up that fateful week ago, and at this point I didn't think anyone ever would. 

“Lindsey.” It almost felt foreign on my tongue, my own name of all things. 

“I see. Well, Lindsey. I don't know why you stick around on this island, but it would be best if you and whatever crew you came with left.” He turned on his feet, and walked away. Puffing out a trail of smoke as he did so. My voice though got lost as I tried to call out to him. What was I even supposed to say? I took in a deep breath, and yelled the first thing that popped in my head. 

“I-I can't leave! I don't know how!” That was the loudest my voice had ever been in so long, and I could feel my throat grow parched after the words escaped me. To my surprise the man stopped and turned to stare at me, expression barely changing as steely grey eyes burrowed into me. 

“I don't know your story, and frankly I don't care, but even if you could purchase one of my boats it wouldnt do you any good.” My shock must have been visible on my face, as the man sighed to himself before he continued speaking. “These are fishing boats. They are meant for fishing, not traveling around the grandline. So if you want to get off this island then you're out of luck. Just wait for a group of pirates to show up, and join up with them. Scoundrels like that are always looking for fresh blood.” He looked over me once more, seeming to take in the wave of confusion that I was feeling before he left for good. Slamming the shack door behind him, and leaving me behind in all my lonesome. 

Grandline? Pirates? It was the second time I had heard someone mention pirates, but what did it mean? Did pirates exist in these lands? I gulped when I remembered the man's words. If a pirate ship showed up then it could be my ticket off this island. You know, just accompanied by toothless and violent men that would probably waste no time in killing me. I shook those thoughts away, lightly slapping my cheeks to get my brain back on track. It wouldn't matter if the largest ship in the world showed up I refused to join up with dirty, and violent men! Even if it was my only way out I would rather die! 

Turning tail I made a run for it. Escaping to the safety of the forest I began to become familiar with. It was ok, I could turn this place into my home. Right? It wasn't exactly ideal, but it was possible. I could only sigh as I tried my best to reposition a nearby pile of leaves into a bed, doing my best with the situation given. I could just stay here. Yeah! No reason to endanger myself with pirates, or what else could lurk on this mysterious grandline. What even was the grandline? And what did it have to do with me? 

I sighed to myself, laying down so I was face to face with a bright blue sky. Is this really all there was to my new life? The fact I had not died yet was a shock, but was something I was obviously very thankful for. I guess it wouldn't be so bad if I can just keep up the pace I was going at. Who knows! Maybe I can make the villagers like me, and then I could live among them. That would be nice. Little did I know though fate had other plans for me. 

It only took three more days until whispers of newcomers began to circle around the marketplace. It was strange, because in the week I have been here there haven't been any ships that had showed up. The port always remained suspiciously abandoned, and I swore not even ghosts resided there. I almost assumed this place was hidden from the normal world if not for today. 

For once my tiny owl form could barely maneuver down the dirt walkway without almost being stepped on by a pair of worn boots, and getting pushed around by strange rowdy men. It was a miracle I haven't popped back to being human with how many times I have seen my life flash before my eyes. Who in the world told these people they could have so much energy during the early hours of the day!? It also seemed the villagers were agreeing with me on that point. If expressions could kill then dozens of men would have dropped dead at this point. 

I had to admit though, they were interesting to look at. Men, and women of varying sizes just excitedly mulled about the stalls as they happily chatted away. All of them dressed differently, and looking as though they were all from unique walks of life. 

“These silks are lovely! How much for three?” I was distracted from my people watching when the excited voice reached my owl ears. My huge eyes almost popped out of my skull when I saw what looked to be a real life geisha! Honestly kimonos, and crimson lips were the last thing I had expected to see on this island. Pink kimono, dark haired pulled up dainty, and heavy makeup set on a pale face. I would have assumed he was a woman if not for the deep voice. 

My attention though was concentrated on something else entirely. Watching as the stall clerk grumbled softly to the man before he reached to his side for a pouch of money. A pouch of money that would soon become mine. I guess there were perks to having so many new people here. 

With a surge of confidence I ruffled my feathers, and trotted across the sea of legs. No one paid me any mind as I did so, and this was somewhat annoying as I had to weave away from the large feet. My target was too immersed in his one sided conversation with the clerk to really notice what I was up to, and it gave me the prime opportunity to quietly hide near his sandals. Though to my horror I wasn't face to face with a bag full of money, no, far from it. Instead there was a gun. A large, shiny, antique looking gun. 

Just the sight of it made my blood run cold, and a loud squawk escaped my beak. Camdowncalmdowncalmdown! If I transformed now then everything will just go to shit! During my freakout the man had turned to stare down at my tiny ruffled form, completely oblivious to the owl equivalent of a freak out. 

“Oh? That's a strange looking bird. Cute though.” I jumped when he crouched down, the gun now face to face with my tiny form. “I dont think ive ever seen one like this before. Don't get stepped on little guy, ok?” He reached forward and used a finger to lightly pat my feathered head, standing back up after he finished so he could continue his purchase. 

Nope! Nope nope nopity NOPE! I was not going to even look this guy's way anymore unless I wanted to get my head blown off! I scurried away as fast as I could, wanting nothing more to escape this man before I accidentally transformed in the middle of the crowd! In my panic though I had ran right into something hard, throwing my light body back a few feet as I did so. Crap! What have I done to myself this time!? The moment I opened my eyes I honestly wished I hadn't. 

The man was a giant! My tiny bird form barely even reached his ankle, and my newest fear was the possibility of being crushed by his boot. He had dark skin that was covered in gladiator armor, a harded gaze, and calloused hands that seemed to be worn down from battle. The absolute picture of a terrifying man! 

I squawked loudly again, this time quickly throwing myself into the nearby bushes as though the devil himself was chasing me. Hiding myself perfectly so no more prying eyes could look down upon me. My body involuntarily returned to its human form as I shielded myself with leaves, and branches. I could only sigh before hugging my knees to my chest. I had done better controlling the weird power today, but still far from anything reliable. Maybe these new people weren't the best targets for pick pocketing after all. 

“Next we’re going to need to stock up on more meats, and vegetables. Though that's if the people here will even sell us any.” During my sulk fest I picked up on another unfamiliar voice, and honestly it piqued my curiosity. Moving a few branches aside so I could glance to the busy street I locked my eyes on the source of the talking. There were two men that stuck out like a sore thumb, walking with purpose as one flipped through a paper list of some kind. The one that spoke was wearing a white chef's outfit, yellow bandanna around his neck, and with brown hair styled into a pompadour. The last thing I had honestly expected.

“Thatch, we’re pirates-yoi. It isn't uncommon to be treated this way by the regular town folks.” Pompadour man’s friend seemed to stand out even more, and that was an accomplishment. Tall, blonde, and a large tattoo of some sort under a bright purple shirt. Though he was dressed brightly, his expression was anything but. Eyes shooting to every corner in a calculated way, and lips pressed into a thin line. Was he searching for something? The two then stopped in the middle of the walkway, not far from where I was hiding. 

“Sure, but normally people change their tune when they realize it's Pops who's in town.” Pops? Who was that? I watched carefully as they made their way to a nearby booth. More than likely to haggle with the ridiculous food prices. I winced at the thought, I knew too well from experience. As they began to talk I realized this would be my prime chance. 

“Ok body, back into owl form.” I waited, and waited, but nothing happened. I had to resist the urge to scream at this point from pure frustration. I have the weirdest super power, and I couldn't even control it. Perfect. Maybe thinking owl thoughts would work? It was dumb, but honestly dumb things seemed to be law on this island so maybe it would work. 

I took a deep breath, and then closed my eyes. Feathers, beak, big hellish looking eyes, and dumb expression. I opened up my eyes again, and was still human. Maybe this wasn't going to work. “Dumb thing. Can you ever work when I need you!?” In my frustration I fell backward, and knocked myself against the trunk of a tree. The shock of pain seemed to be the trick as I shrunk down into the tiny form. Wow, I absolutely hated myself for ever wishing I could have a super power. 

“What do you mean it's 2,000 berry for one cut of beef!? It should be less than half that price!?” I peeked out from my little hiding spot, good they were still there. The chef looking man (Thatch?) busy debating with the butcher as the two just glared holes into one another. His blonde friend was equally distracted as he just stared at his surroundings with a lazy expression. 

“We don't sell to outsiders like you. So pay the price, or get out pirate.” I quietly crawled out of the bushes, slowly waddling to where the pair was engaged in conversation. Good, his money bag is still hanging off his belt. There was a sword there as well, which was scary, but I would take it over a gun or giant fists. It also helped that the blonde didn't seem to have a weapon on him.

“You do know who our captain is, right? We dont hurt civilians. Even if they are being insufferable pricks.” I wasn't paying much attention to the conversation at this point. More concerned with getting in position so I could snatch up my meal ticket. 

“Let up Thatch. The last thing we want is to cause any issues on this island-yoi.” Surprisingly it was the blonde that spoke. His face was calm and collected the entire time. “Pop’s orders.” There was that Pops guy again. Oh well, it isn't my business. 

“But if we pay that much for each cut of meat then we won't have room in the budget for the rest of the list.” I stepped back slightly when the man turned on his heel to face his friend, the two still in a heated debate. 

“Then we’ll cut back, or if worse comes to worst we’ll go back to the ship so we can pay for it all-yoi. We have savings for a reason.” It was strange how his voice never shifted from that one octave, and how he composed himself was almost something to be admired. Despite it all Thatch still seemed frustrated. 

“This place is going to bleed us dry at this point…” He sighed, and held his face in his hand. This was my chance! I crouched down with my long owl legs, preparing to jump up as quickly as I could. Everything depended on how fast I could pull this off and get away. I held the position for a little longer, while simultaneously making sure I stayed hidden from prying eyes, and when the moment was right I swiftly jumped up and used my beak to grab the bag. Taking it off with enough practice to not even rustle the man’s clothes as I did so. Success! I began to feel giddy as the pouch swayed in my grasp, full to the brim with coins and bills. I could keep myself fed for weeks with this! 

I was about to quickly skip away, humming a little tune in my head as I did so, but little did I know about the looming hand that was hovering above me. I let out a loud, and frightened squawk when something all the sudden grasped me from behind. Lifting me up by the floof of my neck, and causing me to drop the bag I had worked hard to collect. 

“Nice try-yoi. Hey, Thatch, keep a better eye on your money next time. Unless you want to be known as the guy that got pick pocketed by a bird.” In my panic I looked towards my attacker, squawking in shock when I saw who it was. The blonde guy! No, that couldn't be possible! He wasn't even looking my way! How did he know!? 

“What the-!?” Thatch seemed as equally surprised as me, but for a different reason. Probably wasn't everyday that you almost lost your money to an owl. He picked up the bag cautiously before running a hand over his beard. Obviously contemplating what the hell had just happened. “I didn't even notice.” My body began to grow cold at that. Praying deep down they wouldn't catch on to the truth. 

“Maybe your age is catching up to you-yoi.” The blonde on the other hand seemed more keen to tease his friend. Completely calm in both attitude and expression, but the grip he had on me said the opposite. It was practiced, and very controlled. Gentle enough to not hurt, but strong enough to keep me still. 

“You're one to talk!” The brown haired man just rolled his eyes in a carefree manner before returning his attention to me. Face now looming over my tiny little body as he examined every feather incredulously. “Still, that's a weird looking bird. Maybe he’s your cousin Marco!” Excuse you! 

I began to kick my legs, and flap my wings as much as I could in order to get away. Screaming all the way as loud as an owl could possibly be. The two men just watched me with confused expressions as I tried to escape with all my little owl might. 

“Maybe you should drop it now. Seems kind of spooked.” Thatch had poked me in the stomach at that, narrowly missing my snapping beak as I tried to bite him. 

“Not yet- yoi. Somethings off about it.” Crapcrapcrap! Did he know!? How could he know!? If things couldn't get any worse my overwhelming fear had triggered the transformation. My form quickly shifted to that of a human to a chorus of gasps and screams. I didn't blame anyone for being scared, or surprised. It wasn't everyday somebody could just turn into a bird, right? 

Though to my shock the two men didn't seem scared, or even surprised for that matter. Just staring at me with all knowing smiles as though a lightbulb had just gone off in their heads. 

“It seems our thief is a zoan type. Pretty cute one at that too.” Thatch now had a wide, cheery smile on his features. Eyes looking towards my captor in an all knowing way before the blonde nodded in response. 

“She's coming back with us-yoi. Pops is going to want to see her.”


	5. The Whitebeard Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whitebeard makes an appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been awhile hasnt it lol

“W-Wait! I'm sorry! I-I won't do it again, promise! Just please don't hurt me!” The moment the blonde had grabbed a hold of my wrist and began to drag me, I began to panic. The realization of what was finally happening starting to process as fear completely took over my emotions. My quiet, but scared, ramblings not reaching the ears of my captors. 

These were pirates. Cold blooded, and violent pirates that were now displacing their anger onto me. I had really pissed off the wrong people. With fight or flight kicking in I began to struggle as much as I could, pulling and punching to try and free my wrist from the man's grasp. I wanted to run! I needed to run! Instead of escaping I seemed to have made the blonde slightly annoyed. 

“Geez where did all this spunk come from? You were silent until now-yoi.” He stared at me with bright blue lazy eyes, seeming unbothered by my attempt to fight back. Just watching me with a pinch of annoyance in his gaze. 

“She's survived all this time just by pickpocketing. So it's not shocking she has some fight in her.” Thatch was still grinning ear to ear, walking next to us without a care in the world, and snacking on an apple he had bought not long before. Both men were completely oblivious to the harsh whispers that followed us. 

I had tried to silently plead to the townspeople, hoping that maybe during the week I had been there they maybe grew used to me. That wasn't the case though. As instantly my fire of hope was snuffed out by glares, and whispers of “good riddance”. I wonder if the pirates were listening to the insults directed at them? If they did they definitely didn't show it. 

Soon I was dragged into view of a large, and monstrous ship. The wood is a deep blue color, with gigantic white sails, and the most striking feature being its figurehead. A large smiling white whale whose cheerful mouth alone looked like it was going to swallow me up the moment I stepped into its shadow. Fuck this. 

I tried to bolt again. Trying as hard as I could to pull myself out of the man’s strong grip, but in the end it only looked comical. The most I was able to do was run in place as I did my best to try and at least make this man’s life difficult. All he did though was stop, and stare at me as though I was being some difficult child. 

“Are you done-yoi?” It was a simple question, sure, but I couldn't believe he would have the audacity to say such a thing. 

“Y-Youre going to k-kill me.” My voice was beginning to falter as tears began to well up in my eyes. No, I couldn't cry now. Not again. My thoughts were interrupted when something white was shoved in my face. Disorienting me for a few seconds before I could make out what it was, and who was handing it to me. 

“Dry your tears, ok? Nothing bad is going to happen. I promise.” Thatch gave me a warm smile, and his free hand patted my head as I could only stare at him like a deer in headlights. Eyes shooting from both him to the blonde in a frantic manner that must have looked crazed. Blue eyes staring down at me before they softened slightly. I felt uncomfortable under his gaze, but I had no idea if he could tell. 

“Look, if I let go of your arm are you going to run?” I shook my head. I was lying, and was ready to make a break for it when I was given the chance. “Ok? I’m going to let go, but you better not run-yoi.” He stared me down, watching as I slowly nodded. The man sighed before he carefully, and gently released his grip on my wrist. Honestly, it was like little happy trumpets were going off in my head when I saw that! It was all too good to be true!

“Ok, no-” I didn't let him finish. Scurrying away as fast as I could from the pair who just watched a little dumbfounded. Blinking in shock before the realization of what was happening sunk in. Then the chaos had begun!

“Wait! No! Stop!” Thatch was the first to yell out, the man looking around wildly before his friend knocked some sense into him. Pushing past the man in order to give chase. Those blue eyes sparking with something I couldn't place. Annoyance? Anger? I honestly couldn't tell, and I did not want to find out. 

“Thatch! Stop screaming and focus on catching her!” Crap! I paled when I saw the man quickly gaining traction. I forced myself to look ahead when I saw him, biting my lip as I did my best to focus on my escape. Crippling asthma, and terrible exercise ethic quickly catching up to me as my mind raced with possibilities. 

What were they going to do to me? Were they going to cook me up, and eat me? Cut open my body and let my entrails spill out!? Do unspeakable things to me!? It was terrifying me to the bone, and I could feel my limbs turning to jello as my brain played through the scenarios like a movie. Refusing to let me stop, and breath for even a second as it consumed me. Adrenaline began to kick me in the ass as I tried to escape. I thought I could succeed too, until a familiar puff of blonde hair walked out into my view. No, there was no way. 

A small noise escaped from my mouth as I was forced to put the breaks on it before I collided with the man. Open purple shirt, same weird tattoo on the chest, and piercing blue eyes. I shot a look behind me, but only saw Thatch tripping over himself slightly as he tried to catch up. Shit! How did my captor get so far ahead!? It shouldn't have been possible! 

“Ok, you've lost walking privileges-yoi.” Before I could react, or say a word the man had grabbed me and tossed me over his shoulder. Saying nothing else before he went back on his way. Honestly, I was too shell shocked to really put up a fight again. My brain completely overloaded as I tried to piece together what had just happened. He was behind me, and then he wasn't? Was he just that fast? First there are magic bird powers, and now super humans!? What was going on!

“Hey! You got her Marco!” Thatch had finally caught up at that, stopping for a few seconds to pant before he continued to speak. “So? Just going to carry her around like a sack of potatoes now?” The blonde, Marco, just shrugged. Eye’s trained ahead, and barely faltered even as Thatch struggled to catch up at first. 

“The faster we get to pops the better-yoi.” Those words seemed to snap me out of my trance, my blood feeling as though it was stone cold. My brain was doing wonders as well when it began to picture whatever this pops person looked like. Big sharp teeth, claws, and monstrous eyes were all my consciousness could think of! And as the image grew, so did my fears. 

All I could do was kick my feet pitifully in an attempt to escape! My breathing began to become frazzled as I desperately tried to escape once again. Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! No matter what I did, things always went bad! Why!? Why did life hate me so much!? 

“Hey. This is for the best, promise.” They were kind, and gentle words. His smile, and eyes holding no sense of malice too as Thatch looked towards me. It was hard for me to believe him though. Not when I was being taken against my will by his friend. And who could blame me for that? 

My eyes were all of a sudden blinded when we entered the port, trees parting away to reveal the bright sun. Its rays shining right in my face as I stared up in a begging sort of manner. Maybe the sun would feel pity for me at this point. Anything would be fine other than this hell I somehow got myself into. 

“If you make a scene on the Moby i’ll have to tie you up. I’m not worried about you hurting any of my brothers, it's more out of caution so you don't harm yourself. Just warning you-yoi.” I shot a quick glare to the blonde, watching as every crevice and crease in his face remained impassive. Being so up close to his face was a little strange, especially with those gorgeous blue eyes. They shone like a tiny fire within the sun, and were the windows to a flurry of emotion I couldn't unravel. They were strangely mysterious. I just sighed before flopping dejectedly back down. 

“What's the point, you're going to kill me anyway.” I had to take in a deep breath, doing whatever I could to steady myself and not burst into tears. Now that I was caught it was all over! I was at the mercy of someone else. 

“No one is going to kill you. How many times do we have to say it?” He obviously saw I was having a breakdown, he must have, not when I could feel those eyes burning into me. He was judging me. He must see me as scum, or some annoying freak! What else would he be doing!? 

“S-So, what is it then? Are you going to ra-ra-” Both men had interrupted me before I could finish. Their eyes wide with shocks, and jaws practically dropped to the ground as they both sputtered with unintelligible noises. Even Marco seemed to have lost a little of his composure as he gave me a confused look, mouth opening and closing like a fish as he did so. 

“Woah woah woah! NO!” Thatch was waving his hands around like a maniac as he spoke. Acting so crazy even a few pieces of hair from his perfectly formed pompadour were out of place! “Look, I don't blame you for thinking that, but not all pirates are like that. Our brothers like to have a good time, sure. Though they would never do something like that! No Whitebeard would. So you don't have a thing to worry about.” Honestly, I still had no idea what a Whitebeard was. I mean, pirates were bad right? So what made a so-called Whitebeard pirate different? 

“I don't know what that me-?” Once again interrupted! This time though it was Marco. The man stopping in his tracks to stare up at the ship with a calm expression. His voice cutting into my meek, and quiet tone like it was nothing. 

“Thatch, let pops know we have someone he should meet-yoi.” I wanted to vomit. I was so afraid. Body shaking as I tried to get a look at the ship behind me. Damn it! With how I was positioned I couldn't see where I was being taken to exactly, and I hated it. Hated it with every fiber of my being. The unknown being more terrifying than the blonde keeping me still with a vice grip. Thatch didn't seem to notice my everlooming fears, and instead just gave a light hearted and joking salute before running off. Leaving me and Marco alone in the bold shadow of the ship. 

He didn't bother to say anything. Instead opting to use his energy to slowly walk up the creaky wooden plank that led up to the ship. Each step absolutely agonizing as the sound of cheerful voices, and rustling feet began to reach my ears. I was now in the lion's den, and I had no way out. 

“Alright, don't run this time-yoi.” Without even a small warning Marco had dropped me back to my feet, but the moment he did I almost wished he didn't. I almost jumped back at what I saw the moment I opened my eyes to what was in front of me. People. Lots, and lots of people. All of them growing silent as they stared into me, picking me apart like a puzzle. Would they pounce on me once they realized I was weak? The thought terrified me. 

“Welcome back my son! Thatch said there was a person I should speak with. Is that brat them?” The new voice boomed across the entire ship, and inside my eardrums! Could a person even have such a gruff voice!? With my legs like jelly I slowly turned, almost losing my balance as I did so. Then, when I saw him, I screamed. A high pitched and strangled noise that I never thought I could make until that moment! As right in front of my very eyes was a giant. 

The man was triple my own height! Towering over me with piercing eyes, and a wide smirk covered by a long mustache. White, and shaped perfectly like a crescent. He seemed amused by my poor shaking form, taking a swig of something in a large cup before he continued to speak. 

“So youre the brat who pickpocketed one of my sons. Kind of a pipsqueak aren't you?” Ok, that was it, I was not sticking around. Soon I had bolted off again, and I almost was able to pull myself over the edge of the ship before several hands had grabbed me and pulled me down. Holding me still, and keeping me from escaping. The giant laughed in amusement as he watched the scene unfold. 

“She’s been doing that since we first started trying to bring her here-yoi.” When I heard the familiar voice of Marco I snapped head to the side. Glaring daggers into his form as I watched him chat away with the weird giant of a man. “She also has a devil fruit power too pops. A zoan type-yoi.” Devil fruit? Pops!? That was the pops guy!? Holy shit he was scary! 

I began to struggle again as I was dragged over to face the giant once again. The group of men from before seeming to be buzzing with some type of excitement as they did so. The moment I was released I tried to run again, but was pushed back forward by the circle of pirates. 

“A lot of energy for a tiny brat!” Honestly it was hard for me not to jump when I heard that voice. Everything about it just shook my entire soul down to the core. My mind only being able to think about how this man could stomp on me if he really wanted to. 

“Tell me brat, are you from this island?” His eyes were like knives as he stared me up and down. Obviously taking in how terrible my appearance must have looked. I just slowly shook my head. 

“N-No. I-I dont e-even know how I got here. I was home at one point, and here the next.” I couldn't look him in the eye. All I could think of was what this man was going to do with me once he was done. All he did though was nod in some type of understanding manner before chugging his drink some more. 

“I see. So my sons were right.” Right? Right about what exactly? At this point the audience seemed to have understood something that I didn't. All them smiling in excitement, and chattering away amongst each other like happy children. It was a strange sight indeed. “You have a name girl?” Jesus christ! I needed to stop flinching every time he spoke! 

“L-Lindsey.” The chatter only got worse at that. What were they saying!? Did they think I was weird? Did I do something wrong!? 

“Well, Lindsey, how would you like to be one of my children and sail alongside our family?” I could only stare dumbly at the smiling old man. All of this had to be some fucked up dream. Because it couldn't have been real.


	6. Father and sons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things slowly get cleared up

“No!” I took a few steps back, legs shaking as I tried to distance myself from the crazy giant. “N-No! I can't! I have a home to go back! I can't stay here!” My breather hitched slightly as I stared all around me. Escape! I need to escape! I had to get out of here! 

All of the sudden everything around me grew taller. The people grew, the boat, and even the giant seemed more like a monster as he grew. It took me awhile until I quickly realized that no one had grown, but I had shrunk into the owl form again. Whether this was good, or bad, I had no until. At least not until I tried. 

With a hoot I bolted. Little bird legs hitting against the wood as I threw myself past a pair of legs. A few of the men began to yell, and some even reached down towards my brown fluffy form to try and catch it. Though I was thankfully nimble enough to get away. 

The exit was right there! All I had to do was run for a little longer. Almost home free! I didn't have time to sing any praises though. As the moment I let my guard down something blue had crashed right in the middle of my path. Sending me flying backwards, and far away from my little glint of hope. What in the world even was that? When I got my footing again I looked, and my eyes almost popped out of my head when I did. 

There was a large blue bird. Wings flickering like they were on fire, and tail shaped like little golden rings. If I wasn't staring at it then I never would've believed such a bird could exist. It then opened its wings to their full span, and flapped them threateningly at me. 

“YOI!” I had to dodge quickly before its large yellow beak could snap me in the butt. Honestly, with adrenaline pumping in me, I could only feel a surge of fight within me. Maybe it was bird instinct? Or maybe it wasn't. I had no idea. 

I screeched! Body puffing up, and wings flapping back at it as I stomped my little bird feet. It was in my way! I needed it to move! I even blocked out the laughter from the pirates as I squared off with big birds blue cousin. As I moved, it moved. Always making sure to block the exit as it did so. So it was an intelligent bird? As much as I wished this wasn't the case there was no way I could win. 

So I ran. This time in the opposite direction, and as I did so the other bird followed suit. Quickly gaining traction as we ran in circles around the ship. Squawking and laughing filled the air as we did so. 

“Alright, I got her.” I let out a little squawk when all of the sudden I was lifted up into the air. Little legs kicking, and wings flapping as I noticed a pair of hands holding my form. When I looked up I saw the Thatch guy from before. He smiled at me before turning to the other bird. It had stopped its chase in order to preen itself. “Marco! Did you have to bully her?” Marco!?

Quickly the bird shifted, and the blonde was the only thing left. Wait! I wasn't the only one who could turn into a bird!? My owl eyes might as well pop out of my head. Body completely limp as I stared in shock at Marco, and he just stared back. 

“She would have run off if I didn't intervene-yoi. Pops would have hated that.” He shrugged, and then stretched his arms above his head. Lazy eyes staring out of the corner of his eye towards the giant. The large man chugging down another barrel before he gruffly spoke. 

“I appreciate the effort son, but be nice to your new sister.” He spoke like any father reprimanding their child! Gentle, but stern. What in the world was wrong with this pirate ship!? “Bring her over Thatch. I want to speak with her.” Wait! I began to panic when we began to move slowly forward. Doing whatever I could to struggle, and fight. Even as I scratched up the man’s hand he refused to put me down. I just wanted to leave for goodness sake! 

“There's no reason to be scared brat!” I stopped in time to notice a gigantic finger reaching towards me, and in a split second I jumped forward and bit it as hard as I could. He didn't flinch though, and instead he shocked me by laughing. A weird, and loud noise that rang throughout my eardrums. 

“You do have some spirit in you then!” Without warning he plucked me out of Thatchs hands. Keeping me secluded in one giant palm as he brought me towards eye level. I was probably visibly shaking at this point. Unable to control myself as fear took me over. He just huffed when he saw my petrified expression. “Cowering already? We will need to fix that brat.” Fix it!? Fix what!? 

"Pops. I think you're overwhelming her." Thatch was staring up, a look of concern on his features. For me? Possibly. He seemed like a nice guy. The giant of a man just grumbled something under his breath. 

"Nonsense! I just wanted to see her Zoan form!" Was this man dumb or? Wait, no. It wouldn't be best to call a man who could squish me between his fingers dumb. Bad decision. "Tiny thing." I flinched a bit as one finger then patted my feather covered head. 

"Have you seen that type of devil fruit before, pops-yoi?" It was Marco this time. The man easily climbed up the large chair to sit on the giant's shoulder. Lazy blue eyes staring down at me as I could only glare up at him. 

"Never, my son. I am sure I would remember one as unique as this." I flapped my wings again as the stupid finger tried to fun under my chin. Running around in circles on his palm as I tried to find some way to get away! But, nothing. I was stuck. 

"Do we know what type of bird she is at least? Sure, she's an owl, but what type of diet does a tiny owl even have?" Thatch scratched the back of his head. Puzzled expression on his face, and waving happily at me when he noticed me staring. Screw him! He was the one who handed me off to this giant! So I screamed at him angrily. 

As the men talked amongst themselves I decided it would be best to pop a squat. Sitting down and pouting as I didn't exactly have anywhere else to go. What was I supposed to do? Other than peck away the offending finger of course. This whole thing was just a mess!

All I wanted was a little peace and quiet as I tried to figure out a way home. I was starting to get used to it all too, and then those men had to get involved. The blonde one especially! Fuck him! 

"Hey. Why don't you fly-yoi?" Speak of the devil. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Marco speak. The man's gaze tore into me apart as he stared at me. I unfurled a wing, and stared at it in anger. If only I knew how to fly then I could be out of here ages ago. 

"Is it normal for zoans to have trouble with their powers?" I could hear Thatch, but I couldn't see him. 

"Took me awhile when I first ate mine-yoi. Though I was a child, and everyone is different." I didn't like that the blonde was talking for me (even if he wasn't technically I was still angry at him!). Sending him glare, after glare as I fluffed up my feathers in a threatening way. Though my small size wasn't exactly scary per say. 

"We'll help her anyway we can." The old man seemed to be trying to speak quieter, but it still rumbled through my tiny body. 

"Has she even agreed to join yet?" When the giant shrugged the men got expressions of shock and annoyance. Thatch sputtering before he spoke again. "POPS! You have to stop kidnapping people! There has to be a better way!" Everyone just jumped though when he pounded his fist against the arm of his chair. The motion forced me back into my human form as I was left to curl into myself for protection. 

"Call it forced adoption for all I care! We are all children of the sea, and if one needs a place to go then my family will be open to them!" It seemed this wasn't the first time the giant had made a speech such as this. Their expressions said so as all they could do was sigh and shake their heads. I just despised it. How everyone was deciding things for me, and how all I could do was disappear in a corner. My voice only came out as a strained whisper as I tried to speak. 

"I-I said no! I won't stay here! I don't even know who you are!" That must have been the wrong thing to say as the moment it exited my mouth everyone grew quiet. A few pirates began to whisper to one another in anticipation as I was once again brought face to face with the giant. The giant of a man chuckling a deep, and low laugh as he smirked. 

"You don't know who I am brat?" I could only nod. Completely shutting up his laughter as he could only stare incredulously down at my smaller form. "It's been awhile since I've seen someone so foolish to not know who I am. I'm Whitebeard! Strongest man, and an emperor of these seas." His confusion only got worse when not even an inch of recognition flashed across my features. 

"I'm sorry. I've never heard of you, or a so-called emperor of the sea." Once again, silence. No one said a peep. I thought maybe I done something to warrant death, and panic once again settled in my stomach. Shit! I was going to die! I gulped when I felt the hand lower, but instead of divine punishment I was let down. My feet once again touched the ground and I couldn't be happier. 

"You mentioned being far from home, child. Tell me, how did you end up here?" Whitebeard was different now, much more gentle than the rambunctious old man he was before. It was weird. Why be kind to some random person? 

"You wouldn't believe me." I mean, what was I supposed to tell them? Magic book sucked me in? No! They would think I was insane! He didn't let up though. 

"Try me brat." He picked up another barrel, downing it like it was nothing, but still made sure to not bother the IVs in his arm. I barely noticed it before, but now it was right in my view. 

"I, um, don't have it on me. But a book did it, I think. I was in a bookstore, and then the moment I opened the cover I was in a forest. I know it makes no sense, I am telling the truth! I swear on it!" Whitebeard seemed to think, but then he turned to the mass of pirates that were eavesdropping. 

"Sons! Go find that book!"


	7. Kind Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first nights are always the worst

So far things have gone from bad, to worse. 

It didn't take long for the large group of pirates to find the home I spent my time at. Well, it was more like a clearing than a home, but it worked for the situation. Nonetheless, it was found, and all of my things were brought back to the ship. Just my jacket, bag, and the book of course. 

Despite it all though there was nothing to be found from it. 

The book was still just a normal book. No matter how many times Whitebeard opened it up, and turned it in his grasps the pages didn't perform. The man was upset, but still didn't downplay my story. I thought he would discredit me the moment that book popped open, but instead he smiled gently. 

“It's alright child. The ocean is vast, and full of surprises. Marco will be on the case, and I'm sure an answer will be found.” That's what he said. He also tried to pat me on the head, but I moved away from him quickly. I still didn't trust any of these people. It was strange though. The giant went from a tough monster, to some kind parental figure at the snap of one's fingers. Was he just doing it to gain my trust? 

I thought I would be free to leave once they saw the book, but I was dumb to think so. God I’m so stupid! The moment I exited the captain's quarters I noticed something was wrong right away. I instantly ran towards the railing, and yelled when all I saw was the deep blue ocean reflecting back the moonlight. 

We were not docked anymore, and the more I looked out to the sea my brain processed the situation. 

Holy shit. They left while I was distracted. They just fucking left! They tricked me, and now I was trapped here! Stuck on the large ship with the crazy pirates. 

After a few days I learned it had a name at least! The ship, I mean. The Moby Dick was its name. Quite fitting seeing the white whale figurehead. Didn't make it any less of a prison though, and I mostly spend my days curled against the railing and behind a bunch of beer barrels. I refused to talk with any of them. Even if it was Thatch at times. 

The man was still kind towards me. Brought me plates of food, and after a day of not touching it he practically begged me to eat. I never liked hurting others. Made me feel sick to my stomach, but I didn't have a choice. I can't trust them! For all I knew the man poisoned my food! Thatch could just be following orders from his captain after all. 

“Don't you want to clean up, and eat a warm meal? Can’t be fun just sitting here by yourself.” Marco was the next to try and get me out of my depressive state. The man squeezing past the barrels, and taking a seat next to me like we were old friends. Lazy eyes staring up at the sky as he spoke. “Stars are beautiful tonight too. Can't get a good view when you're hiding.” It was hard for me to not punch him where he sat. How dare he! How dare he trick me and then pretend nothing was wrong! 

“Don't pretend to care. You tricked me, and kidnapped me! I’m nothing more than your prisoner.” I sent a glare his way. Trying to pick this guy apart as he continued to look up at the stars. 

“We didn't kidnap you, and you are far from a prisoner.” He slowly turned his gaze back to me. “The moment you accepted our help, pops saw you as one of his own. It isn't just him too, we all see you as our new sister.” He spoke so calmly, and as the words tumbled out of his mouth his lips twitched with a smile. Not the laid back, and joking smile that he had shown me before. This one was kind, and seemed to be caused by a good memory of some type. 

“But, you barely know me. Why? Why act like we’re best friends, or even more insane, family?” It just made no sense. These people just thought things through completely backwards! If they knew how useless, and dumb I was they wouldnt want to recruit someone like me! 

“Because, we all need a place to belong to.” He didn't stay long enough to see my shocked expression. Groaning, and pulling himself back up to his feet with ease. Stretching his arms above his head so he could get all the kinks out. Giving me a sideways glance before he began to walk towards a door leaking light from the belly of the ship. “Everyone will be waiting for when you're ready.” He waved, and then disappeared down the stairs to where he was loudly welcomed by a slew of drunk pirates. 

A place to belong to? That was all fine, and dandy. But I already have a place! I have a mom, dad, and siblings! People who love me, and need me to come home. I didn't need a new family! I needed mine! 

I wiped away a few stray tears. I had to stop crying! If I was going to survive this then I needed to be strong! All I have done so far is cry, and whine. If I was just smart enough to learn how to fly, or fight back, then maybe I wouldn't be in this situation. 

Back in the captain's quarters it was offered. Letting big blue bird give me lessons about my new power (something called a devil fruit?), and showing me how to fly in my tiny owl form. Could I even fly with such a fat little body? Maybe it was like a bee. Just a fuck you to nature. 

There was also the new knowledge of devil fruits. Special fruits that were created by the ocean, and would give you amazing powers in exchange for your inability to swim. It was insane, and I said so, but my shock was just laughed off. A part of me though was embarrassed. I had to be saved from jumping overboard not even an hour before after all. 

“Well, thats one mopey frown.” My head snapped up from where I was sitting. Green eyes meeting brown as I caught sight of a smiling Thatch. A plate of steaming food in his hand just like he always had for every single mealtime. His expression growing slightly worried when he saw my tear stained cheeks. 

“Woah! Hey!” He crouched down, setting the food next to my form before placing his hands on his thighs. Anything you need to talk about? I may not look like it, but good old Thatch is a great listener!” He beamed from ear to ear, the scar under his eye wrinkling a bit as he did so. Some would say that meant it was a real smile, the skin under the eyes wrinkling and such, but to me it made no difference. 

“It's none of your business.” I could only choke out that one phrase. Closer than ever to breaking down in tears once again. 

“It may not be, but as a brother it's my job to help if I can.” That carefree, and all knowing look. His eyes trying to pick me apart as though he could read me like some open book. A flash of blue and they would be just like Marco’s. Though it was Thatch’s words that burned me to the core. 

“You are not my brother!” As soon as it came out of my mouth my hands shot up to cover it. The feeling of dread, and hurt rushing through my veins at what the pirate could do to me if I pissed him off. They haven't done anything to me yet….yet. Though, he didn't do anything like I had expected. Instead he just smiled sadly, and stared out to the sea. 

“Yeah, you're right. Sorry about that. Can't help but jump into big brother mode when one of my family is upset. It's just something I've always done.” He shrugged. “Funny enough you remind me of one of our younger brothers! Started off hating, and cursing us all down! Even tried to assassinate pops.” Woah! Why would anyone even try to kill that giant!? “Though now he’s our sweet little brother. A good kid. I hope you’ll meet him soon, but he’s still off with his division on a mission.” If he was as against the idea as me then maybe it would be worth meeting him.

I flinched when I felt a hand upon my head. The rough palm roughing up my hair in a loving way as the cook let out a boisterous laugh. 

“I’ll leave you to enjoy your dinner. Just never hesitate to ask me if you need something. I’m sure it's the same with everyone here too! I know Izo has been begging to take you shopping, but I told him to wait until you were more comfortable.” I didn't know who Izo was, but seeing Thatch’s eyes sparkle at the name gave me a good idea that he was a good person. Or as good as a pirate can be. 

Then, he left. Called back to the sweet tempting call of the joyful party music, and happy chatter. I didn't let it call to me though. I didn't want to be a moth to a flame, and I refused to let them tempt me. Despite that though I slowly reached towards the plate that was left behind. Scarfing it down as quickly only like a starving person ever could. Feral, and ravenous as I soon began to lick my plate clean. It was delicious. 

One tear then dropped onto the shiny white porcelain, and then it was followed by more little droplets. 

It was so delicious! And a part of me couldn't believe someone would give me anything like this.


	8. Wash Away The Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes a good way to begin is to wash away the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to add Deuce in this ^.^ Hes my absolute favorite! No matter how minor he is

So far my days have consisted of hiding, eating, and staying away from the bloodthirsty pirates that had kidnapped me. Ok, maybe bloodthirsty was a stretch. As all I have seen them do was drink, party, and go about their days with a sense of practice I could never have. Far from the image of murdering, and pillaging pirates that many would expect. 

“Make sure to clean every inch of the deck-yoi. Anyone slacking off before their chores are finished will go without dessert, and spend a week on night watch duty!” At the familiar voice I peeked out towards the deck, and let my eyes instantly lock onto a certain blonde haired man. Geez, if anyone was the biggest anomaly it was Marco. 

The man was strange to say the least. When he had straight up kidnapped me he seemed cold, and scary. Though lately he had become warmer, and warmer in the presence of his crew. Joking, and laughing alongside them as though it was just another day as one big happy family. Knowing how they were I guessed it made sense. 

Ever since my forced “adoption” the damn pirates had refused to leave me alone! Claiming I was their “sister” and constantly trying to find ways in order to interject themselves into my personal bubble. It was weird, and I didn't like it! The cook, Thatch, was the worst offender of all. Constantly bringing food along, and trying to start conversation. Even when I snapped at him he would just leave, and come back in a few hours. I had to admit, the familiarity of the situation was becoming a comfort to me. Something that I could always expect to happen no matter what. The food was also pretty good, I guess that was a plus. 

“Does the owl finally feel like talking today-yoi?” I grumbled when I heard the familiar teasing tone of Marco. Turning slowly with the best glare I could muster on my features as I caught sight of his cheeky smile. He had been calling me that for a couple days now. Supposedly due to my powers, and how I always seemed to hide away during the daytime. His words, not mine. 

“No.” I turned away. A part of me humiliated by the fact I was nothing more than a dirty urchin compared to the high and mighty pirate. My skin and hair have been dirty from days living in the forest, and the brown locks tangled to the point where finger combing no longer worked. It was frustrating, but what else could I do? 

“You could just use the showers that are very much open to you as they are every other person on this ship-yoi.” My head snapped to the cheeky man. Eyes almost bulging in disbelief as blue eyes locked onto green. What the hell!? Did he just read my mind!? “I don't read minds. You just wear your emotions on your sleeve.” Oh. The blush on my face must have been amusing as the man burst into joyful laughter. It seemed no matter what I did I couldn't win. 

“What's so funny?” I wanted more than anything to toss the damn barrel next to me at his smug face, but I didn't. I couldn't muster up the strength to do so after all. The most I could do was enjoy the image within my head. Didn't make him any less annoying though. 

“You.” I hate him! I swear to god I hate him! Before I could even react my arm was all of the sudden gently grabbed, and before I could react I was pulled up to my feet. Wobbling slightly as I tried to get used to the rock of the boat, but soon found my footing. The two of us are now closer to being face to face, and I couldn't help but take in every little detail of his face. He would be considered handsome to me….if he wasn't such an asshole!

“Come on now-yoi.” He spoke gently, but the moment he tried to lead me away I struggled. Ripping myself out of his grasp and pushing myself back into my corner. Watching as the man sighed, and shook his head in a defeated manner. “You do know you aren't doing any good by rebelling against a shower of all things?” It was hard for me to cover up the anger I was feeling! What did he see me as!? A child!? 

“I-I wasn't trying to rebel.” He just hummed, and smiled that damn all knowing smile. Almost like he was saying “sure you weren't”. “I’m serious! I just don't trust you!” This time that damn smile was knocked off his face! He seemed to be thinking, but it was hard to tell to be honest. 

“How many times do we have to say that no one here will hurt you?” As if his word mattered!? 

“And how many times do I have to remind you that you kidnapped me?” Oh shit what did I do? I gulped back a glob of fear as my heart began to beat against my chest. Shitshitshit! I didn't even mean to say that, it just slipped out! Weirdly enough, the blonde didn't seem to mind. He hummed to himself before leaning back against a nearby railing, staring off towards the sea as he seemed to get lost in thought. 

“Pops does tend to enjoy his forced adoptions, but I promise we had good intentions. Look at the bright side-yoi. You aren't running around a forest by yourself.” It was hard for me to find any sort of rebuttal. I mean, he wasn't entirely wrong. Survival wise things weren't bad, but it didn't change the glaring fact that it was thrown on me by force. “You get lost in thought a lot, don't you?” I growled to myself when I heard that damn voice again. Cheeky bastard! 

“Sometimes I just need to think!” I gave a huffy response before shifting my body so my back was to him. I didn't want to talk to him anymore, but I didn't have any place to run. So I had no choice but to sit and take his verbal onslaught. “Let me rephrase that. I need to think, alone.” despite how mousy, and quiet my demand was I had hoped the man would get a clue. Instead he just sighed, and then grabbed a nearby blanket to throw over my shoulders. 

“You can do that after you have a shower-yoi.” Did he not have ears!? I turned to send another feral, and angered, glare his way, but paused when I saw his face. No longer was there a smirk, or teasing smile. Instead his face settled into something more neutral. Blue eyes full of a slew of emotions as they stared down my form. Concern, kindness, and confusion just being a few I could pick up on. When he noticed my staring his lips twitched into a smile, this one sincere. 

“Come on. Just take a shower, and I promise to not bug you.” It seemed promising enough, and the idea of a shower was extremely tempting. So when the man offered his hand to me it was almost instinctual for me to take it. Letting the man help me to my feet as the air around us filled with cheers, and wolf whistles. Geez, what in the world? When he noticed my blush the blonde rolled his eyes. 

“Ignore them-yoi. Children, I swear.” Then without a second word he began to lightly pull me in some unknown direction. The cheering got progressively louder with each step we took, and the comments came flying from all directions. 

“Mother hen Marco strikes again!”

“Did the commander finally get himself a girl!?” 

“If the commander is a bird, and the new sister is a bird. Does that make them a bird couple?” 

Jesus christ it never stopped! Though this must have been a normal occurrence, as the man in question didn't even blink at the words thrown his way. Was he just used to it? Or did he just not care? 

When we finally moved away from the rowdy crowd it was towards a group of what seemed to be nurses. Beautiful women all wearing a similar uniform and chatting happily amongst themselves. I must have looked like a turd compared to ladies like that. 

“No reason to be nervous-yoi. They're your sisters now, and want to help.” I let out a small squawk when the man seemingly read my mind again. Was I really that obvious? At the sound of his voice the nurses stopped their conversation. Wary at first, but their expressions soon turned to one of joy. 

“Good morning you two! What a nice change of pace to see you spending time with a young lady.” The nurses broke out into a barrage of giggles at that. My face was heating up even more, and god I was thankful the dirt covered it up. Marco on the other hand barely seemed bothered.

“Good morning-yoi. Is there a chance Lindsey can use your showers, and borrow some clothes?” He spoke so matter of factly, but politely. Acting just like a commander should, but also so much warmer than that. Right away a nurse with dark straight brown hair perked up, and spoke.

“Of course! Come on dear. Let me show you the way.” She got up from her spot, and smiled warmly. Motioning me forward like one would do for a scared child. I guess I really was seen as nothing more than a child here. Before I could say anything the man had lightly pushed me forward. Lazily waving me off before turning on his heel to make his way back to the main deck. Ok? 

“The women's showers are this way. My name is Amber by the way.” Once again I was being led away by someone. The shock of so much happening at once reducing me to a willing lamb that just followed the flock. What else was I supposed to do? 

The showers themselves looked like ones you would see in a locker room, but much more clean. Warm water hitting me, and washing away all the dirt that had been caked on my body for so long. It felt amazing! As though the heat was breaking me out of a hard shell that I was trapped within. I felt new, and amazing. A smile on my face as I stepped out smelling like bar soap, and strawberry shampoo. 

“Thank you.” I quietly thanked the kind nurse when I saw her again. She had left a towel in arms reach before, but was gone when I peeked out before. It seemed she had gone out to grab more things as Amber entered just for a moment to drop off fresh clothes, and a hairbrush. 

“Of course! It's what sisters do!” What sisters do? Of course I understood that! I had a twin sister and little brother still waiting for me. Their faces are still fresh in my mind, and my heart hurts as the pain of missing them hit me like a train. Yeah…..what siblings do I suppose. I watched as she ducked away to give me more privacy, and soon I was dry enough to dress in new clothes perfect for the weather. 

The sweater I had on was not suited for the warm, and summer like heat that I was hit with. Forcing me to spend days sweating, and throwing myself on the verge of overheating. Now though I could be much more comfortable in the T-shirt and shorts. I didn't even care how strange the fit was (the shirt too long for my tiny frame and looking more like a dress), the relief was all I needed. 

“Ok. I think i’m ready.” Once my hair was finished I gathered up the towel, and bath care so I could hopefully return it to its owner. But when I peeked out I didn't see the woman in sight. Where did she go?

I was pulled away when I heard cheering, and laughter coming from what I assumed was the mess hall. A meal must have been going on as I watched pirates enter, and exit at their own discretion. Some extremely drunk, and others just chatting with friends. Could she possibly be in there? 

Cautiously I made my way towards where the noise was. Each step I made seeming to reverberate all around me as I tried to be as quiet as possible. I’ll take a look inside, and then duck out. Yeah, that's it! Be as sneaky as I possibly could! 

When I approached the door it seemed as though the energy could suck me in, like a black hole that consumed everything in sight, and when I peeked in I felt my breath be stolen away. As the moment I did so all eyes were on me. It still wasn't quiet, but the eyes were unnerving. Especially when I caught sight of a very familiar pair of blue eyes. 

There was Marco, sitting at a table with Thatch and several other men I have never seen. All of them eating their lunch, and laughing up a storm in between sips of beer. Well, except for a blonde. He was much too busy staring me down with a calculating look, and expression morphing to something I couldnt place. It also seemed Thatch picked up on it as he looked between his brother, and back to me. Smirk morphing on his face as he playfully elbowed the man next to him. 

“Imagining her wearing one of your shirts? Hmm?” He was obviously drunk. Face flushed, and speaking in a sing-song voice. In response though his face was roughly shoved into his bowl of soup with a chorus of laughter to follow! I decided it was best to duck out then. 

I turned, and then rammed right into someone’s chest knocking us both down. Shit! 

“S-Sorry!” I quickly, and quietly mumbled an apology before I went to try and gather up the things I dropped. And to my shock a gloved hand had reached in as well to help. 

“No worries. My fault for not paying attention.” The voice was smooth, and deep. Though despite its tone there was something that made it seem like he was nervous. 

When I looked up I was met with the shock of bright blue hair! Never had I ever seen such a color on someone before! My shock must have been evident, as he turned away in a huff. A weird darker blue mask covering most of his facial features, and making it harder for me to make out how he felt. 

“You're new, right?” I almost didn't make out what he said, but when I did I promptly nodded. “I’m Deuce. One of the doctors here.” He awkwardly rubbed the back of his head before sending a glance my way. Waiting patiently for me to answer, or give a response. 

“O-Oh, i’m Lindsey.” There was a few seconds of awkward silence before Deuce seemed to just shyly nod. 

“It's nice to meet you Lindsey. Not sure if Marco mentioned it, or not, but when you have time stop by the medbay. Every new member needs a check up.” I jumped a bit, but nodded. I guess that made sense? “Oh, ok. Um, I guess i’ll see you around.” Then as quickly as he came he was gone. Strange, but what wasn't strange here. 

Though a part of me felt relieved at all the warm and friendly faces that seemed to surround me. Maybe things won't be so bad.


	9. Apple A Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some birdys trying to get along

“Open wide-yoi.” I sighed, but did as I was told. When Deuce said to stop by the med bay I assumed it would be to only see him. Well, I was wrong. “Looks good. Let me look in your ear.” I watched with a glare as Marco gracefully moved around the med bay. Obviously knowing the place inside and out as he didn't even need to look up from his clipboard to maneuver about. 

“Deuce? Do you know where the otoscope went-yoi?” The blue haired man jumped the moment his name was mentioned. Eyes looking around nervously before he began to rifle around the desk that he was standing next to. 

“Y-Yeah! I was practicing with it awhile ago.” He only breathed a sigh of relief when he finally produced the little instrument. It must have gotten lost under one of the many anatomy books that littered the desk. Marco just took it with a curt nod, and I watched as the glasses on his face moved along with it. 

It turned out that the good old blue big bird was the head doctor around here. The man now sporting a white coat, and a thin pair of glasses as he diligently worked. It was honestly an interesting change from the rogue pirate look from before. I had to admit, it wasn't a bad change at least. 

“Try and stay still while I take a look-yoi.” I flinched when all of the sudden I felt his breath right against my ear. The tool being used as each little breath he took tickled the hair on the back of my neck, and his quiet hums made tingles run up my spine. I don't think I had ever been this close to a man in my entire life, and my body was just eating up every second of it! A wave of shame then hit me at full force at how absolutely pathetic I seemed to be. 

“Other than some earwax it looks ok.” My face flushed at the comment, and I made sure to send the man a pointed glare. Which he noticed. “You should clean your ears more, or you’ll have worse hearing than pops.” This bastard! 

“Excuse my ears then.” I quietly grumbled before turning my gaze to look elsewhere. Becoming particularly interested in a fake skeleton hung in one of the corners. I never liked eye contact anyway...much too intimidating. Despite my attempts to hide my discomfort Deuce seemed to have noticed. The young man sending concerned glances my way, and tapping his pen against his clipboard in a nervous manner. I just hope I wasn't the reason he was upset. 

“Weight, heart, and lungs all look good too from what I saw. Other than the obvious things from living in the elements of course-yoi.” The blonde pushed up his glasses before scribbling away on his clipboard. I’m guessing there was a file started for me now, and I wasn't sure exactly how to feel about that. It was nice of them to worry about my health, that much I appreciated, but it was strange for them to worry about me. I was used to doing so much on my own, and now there were a bajillion people hell bent on helping. 

“Can I go now?” I flinched at how my voice croaked. Nerves getting the better of me at being trapped in a room with two men I didn't trust. The kindness Marco had shown me helped a bit with calming my anxiety, but the little voice in my head kept telling me I couldn't trust them. They would kill me, sell me, or eat me up, it would say. And it was hard to shake those thoughts away. 

“Not yet.” I had to hold back the urge to groan at that. “We would like to see you in your owl form again if you don't mind-yoi.” Marco motioned to the younger man who instantly jumped into looking through the countless books in a nearby bookshelf, and not stopping until he pulled out a specific one. Birds Of The World! How fitting. 

“I, um, can't do it on command though.” I wanted to straight up ask if he was blind, but held my tongue. Too scared of being seen as rude, or getting in trouble with the high ranking man. Also, seeing how he turned into a bird too, I knew he could easily overpower me in a fight. 

“That's alright-yoi. Most people don't get a hand on their Zoan powers for a while.” The patience, and understanding in his voice took me by surprise to be honest. It made me feel relieved, but confused at the same time. 

“Lindsey? What do you normally do to transform?” Deuce had moved a little closer. Concern etched on his features as well, but doing his best to mask it with a soft voice. I could tell comforting people wasn't his specialty. I could only shrug, shoulders a little stiff as I did so. 

“Um, it just happens when i’m angry or scared. Other than that I haven't found a method that works.” Marco made a humming sound as he thought, tapping his pen against his head before speaking again. 

“That's because you're thinking too hard about it-yoi.” Huh? At the sight of my confusion he continued. “Shifting between all forms should be something that's natural. You don't need to overthink it as that's the worst thing that you can possibly do.” He looked around the room for a few seconds, and then grabbed for what looked to be a glass of water. 

“Think of it like water. If poured it flows naturally, and smoothly. Transforming is like that, a flow-yoi.” I still don't think I understood, but it was a decent analogy. 

Ok, like water. A transformation that flows! I took a deep breath, and tried my best to encapture what he had told me. Flow like water. Don't overthink, just do. Yet when I opened my eyes I was still a human. Marco just nodded before scribbling something down. 

“It's alright-yoi. We’ll work on it again later.” We? I guess he really wasn't kidding when he said he wanted to help. Before I could say a word Deu had slid into the seat next to me, opening the book in his hands up to a portion about owls. 

“Do you recognize any of them? I, um, the owls, I mean. Some of them look similar….” He trailed off, a dejected look on Deuce’s face as he bit his lip. The last thing I needed to do was upset him by bringing up his blunder. 

“Thank you Deuce.” The young man seemed surprised, but a small smile then overtook his features. He was a sweet guy, and I would hate to repay his kindness with rudeness. Marco on the other hand seemed to have a different reaction. 

His blue eyes widened slightly in a curious manner as he stared the two of us down. Something was obviously brewing in his mind, but he quickly averted his attention back to the file he was scribbling in. Though he did send glances our way every once in a while. Weird? I just decided it was best to concentrate on the book, and its many drawings. 

“This one is the right size, but the legs are too short.” I started with a few, but none of those were successes. It wasn't until my finger landed on a fluffy brown body, with buggy eyes, and long legs. “It's this one! It's the only one with legs like that.” The legs were odd, and something I was curious about for a while now, so they were memorable.

“A burrowing owl?” The blue haired man pulled the book closer so he could read all the tiny fine print next to the detailed drawing. “Says here you technically aren't a nocturnal owl, and you can dig holes for your nest.” I could only blink dumbly at the realization. Was I allowed to be disappointed? Instead of a majestic bird with a multitude of talents all I could do was dig? I sighed, yeah I should have expected this. 

“Every animal has their own special talent. I’m sure there are many birds that wish they could dig-yoi.” The blonde had quickly moved from his seat where he ruffled my hair. Happily laughing before something changed in his expression. It was almost like a switch had gone off in his brain, but once again switched off as realization washed over his features. 

“Sorry-yoi.” He pulled away. Silence filled the room as Deuce looked between us. Mouth opening and closing like he wanted to say something, and soon he was struggling to find the words he wished to speak. 

“Was that the phoenix or?” I didn't have any clue of what he meant, and my green eyes were filled with confusion as I quietly watched the interaction. Marco just sighed. Pinching the bridge of his nose, and nodding with an annoyed expression. 

“Seems like it-yoi. The phoenix has been more active than normal it seems.” What in the world were they talking about? Seeing my confusion the blonde began to specify. “My devil fruit allows me to turn into a phoenix, and sometimes it has a mind of its own. Both a blessing and a curse.” So that giant blue bird was a phoenix!? Why does he get to be a mythical bird, and I get to be a fluffy potato!? That was just not fair. 

“So? It's like having two personalities?” A part of me wanted to ask if I would go through the same thing. Was I just going to stop, and then start preening myself out of nowhere!? I felt I had a right to know. 

“Our animal forms have their own minds, and instincts they go off of-yoi. Mostly there's no issue, but in times of stress it can kick in.” I’m not sure exactly “it” was, but a part of me was slightly nervous to find out. Would I just cough up owl pellets or something gross like that? It made a shiver run up my spine. My face must have said it all as the blond began to laugh happily. 

“You really do wear your emotions all over your face, eh?” I growled a little to myself. Just rub it in I guess. I tensed up a little more when Deuce’s gloved hand began to pat my back in a comforting way, and thankfully I was able to calm myself down before it showed. 

“Look, i’m just gonna go.” I threw myself up to my feet, and was about to storm off out of the med bay, but was stopped. A hand on my wrist that pulled me back, and caused me to stumble into someone’s chest. Specifically, a shirtless chest with a large tattoo in the middle. Holy shit. 

The few seconds I was there felt like hours. The warmth, and strength of his built chest gave me a weird sense of comfort as a warm blush ran throughout my body. Never had a man pulled me close like this, and my starved body was eating it up like a dehydrated person getting water in a desert. 

“Oh, sorry-yoi.” As quickly as it happened I was pulled away. My eyes glued to the ground, and heart thumping like a drum. Holy shit i’m a mess. He probably thought I was a freak! Oh my god I am a freak! 

“Make sure to come by my office tomorrow so I can give you your first task as a part of the crew-yoi. Pops thinks it will help you get used to things, and wants to see where you fit in best. To find my office ju-” I didn't even let him finish. My poor brain short circuiting and barely processing what was being said before I bolted. 

I rushed out the door, and past many confused eyes as I ran to my hiding spot. Squeezing my way between the two barrels that I had begun to see as a safe place. I just couldn't believe any of that happened! 

I didn't love that man! Far from it! He was such a jackass after all! B-But he also was very handsome. Lovely blonde hair, fit body, and a smooth voice that would swoon any woman. It was hard for my body to not feel infatuated when around someone like that. It was dumb though, thinking that I had some right to be attracted to someone like that. Especially when it was me. Just a random, ugly, girl who could barely deal with conflict. I buried my face into my knees at that. 

It was stupid to think anyone would find me attractive anyway. Who would want a woman that turns into a potato bird anyway?


	10. Commanders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> learning about the Whitebeard ship slowly

That night was spent in the women's quarters. The nurses on their respective bunks chattering, and gossiping about the men they called their brothers. It was a strange environment to say the least. Much different from sleeping behind a barrel on deck. 

The room wasn't small per say, but definitely wasn't as big as the men's quarters that I had caught a glimpse of. It honestly reminded me more of a girls camp too than a pirate ship. Bunk beds lining the walls, and with each bed slightly customized to match each person. Colorful knitted quilts, and stuffed animals making the room so much brighter than it really was. 

“Oh! It's Lindsey!” Once those words filled the room all eyes were on me, and I couldn't help but fidget in place at how strange it felt. They seemed happy, but for all I knew it could be fake smiles. 

I was then met by one nurse (a brunette with dark eyes) as she effortlessly jumped down from the top bunk. A smile on her pink lips, and her cheeks flushed with a natural blush. She was really pretty, actually, it seemed all the nurses were. Compared to them I must have been a schlub. I jumped slightly when she excitedly took my hand into hers and shook it. 

“It's so good to finally see you in here! We’ve heard a lot about you from Amber, and have been wondering when you’ll be joining us.” Oh yeah, Amber! I looked around. Hoping to have one friendly face among the sea of strangers. Yet, I didn't see her. 

“Amber has the night shift at the infirmary tonight.” Oh. I was a little upset, and that was the truth. I always did better when I had at least one other person I was at least somewhat familiar with. Now I just felt so alone. I was caught off guard when I noticed this woman, and a few others, begin to look me over. 

“We were told you didn't have clothes so we gathered a few hand me downs you can use, but I think you're shorter than most of us. How tall are you?” Now that I thought about it I did seem like the shortest one here. Did this weird world just have super models on every corner? 

“Um, f-five two.” She had to lean in just to hear me, but thankfully she did catch it. 

“Yeah, our stuff may be a bit long on you but it should work for now.” with that she had turned to go through a chest that was under one of the beds, and pulled out a nicely folded stack of clothes. 

“Oh, thank you?” I sent a few glances at the nurse, looking for approval before I would even dare to try and take them for myself. When she smiled, and shoved them into my arms I knew I was in the clear. I was shocked though. Why go through so much for me? 

“If they don't fit then don't be afraid to let us know. Also, choose any empty bunk you may like. Pops definitely has more sons than daughters if you can't tell.” A few women giggled, and some even joked further about it. It seemed they were incredibly close knit, and it did make me feel a little calmer. 

And as I slowly got ready for bed I found myself smiling, and even laughing at some of the things they were saying. Like how one nurse wanted to dunk Thatch in some water just to kill that “crime of a hairstyle” as she put it, or another pirate that was enjoying her time playing poker with her friends. It seemed so normal, and for the first time I slept peacefully that night. 

Waking up in a bed too was a nice change. No more sore back, and dirty skin from sleeping on the hard floor. Chipper voices filled the air as I was pulled from my dreams, and my eyes were pulled open. 

“Good morning!” I almost yelled in shock, but was able to hold myself back. How I forgot I was sharing the room with others I had no idea. “Come on now! Can't stay in bed all day!” I let out a small noise when all of the sudden a pair of hands had grabbed a hold of my arms and pulled. Forcing me into a sitting position as I stared wildly around me. My hair sticking up in all random directions, and causing all the women in the room to burst into laughter. 

“Up and at ‘em Lindsey! May wanna fix yourself up before you head out.” The poker pirate from before had spoken. She was already dressed up in extravagant clothes, and a huge hat. Boots clacking across the floor, and seeming to fill her with a confidence I could never have. Amazing! 

“Do you need a hairbrush? Some clothes?” It was strange though. I didn't say anything and right away I had the other ladies hovering over me like I was some lost kitten. It seemed this was common though as I watched the girls help each other out, and casually borrow things from one another like it was the norm. 

“Here let me fix your hair for you!” Before I could even protest I felt a hairbrush begin to go through my long brown locks. The ends are frizzy, and in desperate need of a cut to fix all the dead parts. But she was able to make quick work of making myself look slightly more presentable. Finishing off the look by pulling my hair back into a ponytail with a perfectly tied blue ribbon. 

Its color vibrant, and bright like a certain show of feathers that kept flashing in my mind. Fiery, and majestic like something out of this world. The same blue as the first commanders piercing eyes that I swore never left my form. The color was lovely, and it was hard for me to admit that I loved the ribbon. 

“There we go! Look how lovely!” I was then handed a mirror. Allowing myself to admire the handiwork, and how the bow just made a statement. 

“T-Thank you.” It was hard to hide the smile that made its way onto my features. The kindness just warmed my heart in a way I haven't felt since I ended up in this world. It was a welcome change, that was for sure. 

“Of course! Never be afraid to ask something from us!” It was a simple idea, but I wasn't sure how easy it would be for me. 

Quickly I gathered up some clothes that were gifted to me (a shirt too big, and pants too small), and scurried off towards the nearby shower room so I could change in private. Most of the women just changed right in the room, but I didn't feel comfortable being so bold. 

“Hey! Morning!” The moment I exited the shower room I was hit with a barrage of happy good mornings, and gleeful greetings. I had to admit I was a little caught off guard. Once again they acted as though all was normal, and sunny. 

“Lindsey! Ready for some breakfast?” I jumped a little, but was able to keep my composure enough to at least face Thatch with some confidence. Thinking back to his past actions I didn't think he would hurt me, but it was hard for me to believe that. These were pirates after all, right? When he saw my face he smiled even wider. 

“Wow! Looking good! Did one of our sisters give you that ribbon?” When I said yes he nodded happily. “Yeah, they enjoy spoiling the new siblings. Though if you ask me they are nothing compared to Izo.” I was honestly just confused as the man in front of me belted out into laughter. Who was Izo? Before I could even ask Thatch had moved to ruffle up my nicely combed hair in a friendly manner, making me blush at the contact. He really did give off a big brother vibe. 

“Come on! I got a good platter set up, and you could use some food!” I really couldn't ever get a word in with this guy! Just excitedly babbling away like a hyperactive kid as he pulled me around by the wrist. The man reminded me of a tornado as he whirled around the deck with a million things on his mind. I couldn't say it was a bad thing. The distraction from everything else was sort of nice, and Thatch wasn't a bad person from what I could tell. 

“Oh! Marco, good morning!” I snapped back to reality when I heard the familiar name. No matter where I went it seemed the blonde always followed. Maybe this was some twisted version of fate, or something. 

When I turned I saw the man standing not too far away. An unamused expression on his face, and dark circles under his eyes. Did he not get any sleep? He honestly looked like a zombie too. With how he barely registered the world around him, and just stumbled blindly about the deck. He made a small grunting sound, and then disappeared within the dining hall. A part of me wondered if he was gonna be ok. Thatch just shook his head with a smile still on his face. 

“That damn bird is impossible to talk to before his morning coffee. He’ll be himself once he gets his life nectar.” It was almost like he read my mind. Giving my back a pat before he also entered the bustling, and loud dining hall. He probably had chef things to do, or something. With his hand gone though I did feel my confidence begin to be drained from my body. 

Do I go in? Should I stay out here? Am I even allowed in there? I know I peeked in yesterday, but today would be different. It would be my first time even setting foot into the energetic place so no matter how much I tried to stop myself my brain sent me into a flurry of anxious thoughts. 

What if I walked in and I angered them somehow? Or if they were doing animal sacrifices in there!? To my poor brain the possibilities were endless. I was about to turn around to leave, but was all of the sudden swept up in the wave of the breakfast rush crowd. Chattering men barely paying attention to where they were walking in front of them. Resulting in my own feathers being jostled, and ending up stranded in the middle of the dining hall. Well fuck. 

It honestly reminded me most of a camp cafeteria. Wooden floors, and walls, surrounding long wooden tables. People packed in like sardines as they enjoyed their breakfast with vigor. All the food coming from a huge buffet that was constantly being replenished by the chefs of the Moby. Honestly, the display looked like paradise on a plate, and I couldn't help as I began to drool a little. 

“So, Owl, you decided to join us today I see.” Owl? I turned quickly when I heard the familiar, and joking, sounding voice. My expression faltered just a bit when I saw Marco with his oh so glorious mug of coffee. He seemed a little more alive at least. At my questioning gaze he spoke again. 

“Your nickname is Owl, because that's what you are.” I growled a little in annoyance. This guy never gave up with finding ways to annoy me, did he? 

“I have a name.” I muttered under my breath, only to become even more infuriated when the man snorted at my words. Chuckling a little more when he saw the glare on my features. 

“I'm not laughing at you, but it is kind of funny. Nicknames, and titles are normal for pirates after all. No reason to be so upset.” That would all be fine and dandy, but I wasn't a pirate! 

“Oh yeah, and what's yours?” I crossed my arms over my chest. Feeling a little insecure now as a few people had stopped talking to watch us. 

“Phoenix Marco. Pretty self explanatory.” He shrugged, and took a long sip from his coffee mug. Should I have expected anything else? “So? Had any breakfast yet?” He spoke kind of awkwardly, staring off into space as he did so. That's a weird change from the cockiness from before. 

“Um, not yet…” I was too nervous to admit that the place kind of scared me. Reminding me a lot of a school cafeteria with how people could be talking behind your back, and how cliques were dominant. 

“I see. Follow me, I can get you a plate.” He turned to walk away, but stopped when he realized I wasn't following. “You need to be eating three meals a day. Doctor’s orders.” And now he's a cocky bastard again. Great. 

Despite the fact I had run out of shits to give I did as I was asked. It wasn't like I had anyone else to sit with after all. The cafeteria mess hall hybrid was a little intimidating, and familiar faces were always welcomed. 

He led me to a table that seemed different from all the others. While the main tables were lined up in vertical rows this one was turned. Sitting at the back of the room, and facing the other tables. It kind of reminded me of the “cool kids” table back in middle school that so many desperately wanted to sit at. The people already there were sending me confused glances as I walked up alongside Marco. Did I do something wrong? 

“Stay here for a bit, i’ll be back.” The man gave me an encouraging push forward before heading off in some random direction. My green eyes followed him with a glare as he sauntered off without a care in the world. 

“Woah! Are you the new sister!?” The moment I turned back around I was face to face with a frog-like smile, and wide brown eyes. The scare literally sent me back as I jumped what seemed like a foot. What in the world!? The mystery person just laughed like a little hyena at my reaction. 

“You're more fun to tease than Deuce! I think we’re gonna be good friends!” Friends? 

“W-Who even are you?” My voice got lost in my throat as I stared down all the new faces. Watching as their expressions morphed to ones of amusement, and curiosity. Who in the world did Marco leave me with? That's when a man with a long moustache, and fancy clothes spoke over the rim of his coffee cup. 

“We should be asking you that miss. You are at the commanders table after all.” Commanders? Now that I thought about it Thatch and Marco were sitting here yesterday with the same group. And those pirates called him commander as well when they were teasing him. So Thatch and Marco were commanders then? 

“Um, what is a commander?” It seemed like a simple question, and thankfully no one laughed at me this time. It was a change I could get used to. The weird kid from before ended up answering me though. 

“Our family is super big if you can't tell! So we split it all up between us commanders! Pops trusted kids!” He beamed with pride, and happiness as he spoke. I could tell he liked his role, and also seemed to like his family. 

“We each have our role, and perform it to the best of our ability.” I almost gasped when I saw who spoke. The geisha guy from the market!? I honestly almost forgot about him, and didn't even think about him being a part of the crew! If he was here then that meant……

“Marco is the first commander, and Thatch the fourth.” Yup, the armor guy was here too. “They run different divisions than us, and when new siblings come in they get placed in one of the 16 divisions so we can help them settle.” I wanted to know more. What was the purpose? What did each division do? And why was I placed with-?

“And you're placed with the first division, and therefore with me.” I groaned, and turned to see that Marco had decided to grace us with his presence. A tray of food within his hands, and a bored expression on his face. If I was that boring he could have left me to my own devices. 

“You can take a seat you know. They won't bite, well, Haruta does bite but they wont hurt you.” I honestly did not like the sound of that whatsoever. The geisha man though smiled warmly towards me. Similar to how a brother smiled at their sister. 

“You can take a seat here if you would like. I need to look you over anyway so I know what clothes would look best on you. We are getting close to a new island after all.” I could feel my face flush at the attention I was getting. Not very often that many would offer such kindness to me after all. 

“I-Its not a big deal. You don't have to do that for me.” The man snorted, and then sued a pale hand to hide his laughter. 

“Trust me, it's a big deal. I’m Izo by the way.” He patted the spot next to him in a welcoming manner, and without a single ounce of reserve. He seemed nice enough….nicer than the biter at least. Marco just sighed. 

“Finish your breakfast, and then meet me in my office. I may be able to find something to help you get accustomed here.” I couldn't even protest. The blonde leaving the tray on the table, and then walking off without a single care. Geez, he really lived it up didn't he? 

“Ignore that old bird! He’s probably just grouchy that he can't mother hen you. Dont worry about him dear, and come enjoy your breakfast.” I dont know why he seemed so welcoming to me. The soft tone, and graceful appearance just made me feel so comfortable. Though at the same time Marco didn't leave my thoughts. 

There was a lot about him that still confused me, and I all wanted to get was some answers. Whether he would actually give them to me though would be something up for debate.


End file.
